Edo Night
by Eleamaya
Summary: Zorobin version, spin-off dari SanNa One Shot Story Collection cerita ke-7. Grand Jipangu AU. Cover disclaimer: Not mine.


**Ini Spin-off dari SanNa One Shot Collection cerita ke-7. Klo belum pernah nonton anime-nya sehingga ga ngerti ttg latar belakang AU ini dan penempatan chara2nya, p****enjelasannya udah kutulis di sana. *maksa biar baca versi sanami juga hehehe***

**Disclaimer: Karakter asli milik Odacchi, tapi crita dan penempatan chara di AU-nya milik TOEI Animation.**

* * *

Di malam yg sama dengan Sanji dan Onami sedang "ehem2", di pinggir Edo, seseorang berpakaian pendeta (atau biksu?) yang menyandang tiga buah pedang terbungkus di punggungnya bak ronin itu berjalan sambil menguap. Ia berjalan dengan tongkat kayu yang kadang ia gunakan sebagai senjata jika itu saja sudah cukup untuk mengurusi bandit kecil yang mencoba merampoknya meski sesungguhnya ia tak membawa apa-apa. Ia lalu menengok ke sekeliling mencari tempat yang bisa dijadikan alas untuk tidur dengan nyaman. Lalu, ia melihat pohon besar di kiri jalan. Sepertinya dahan pohon itu tak cukup besar untuk dapat ia berbaring dengan leluasa di atasnya seperti saat ia tidur di atas pohon sakura keramat dulu. Ia pun melepaskan capingnya -memperlihatkan rambut berwarna hijaunya- hendak berbaring di bawah pohon, tapi pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak di dahan pohon tepat di atasnya.

"Aa, ada tuan pendeta," sapa wanita berambut hitam lurus sebahu yang mengenakan yukata coklat kehijau-hijauan itu.

Pendeta itu tersentak duduk, ia pun beranjak beralih karena pohon itu sudah ada yg menempati.

Namun, wanita itu melompat turun. "Mau kemana?"

"Mencari tempat lain untuk tidur. Aku tak tenang jika ada wanita tidur di atasku," jawabnya dingin sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Maksudku, kau hendak berpergian ke mana? Aku sering melihatmu di sekitar sini."

"Oh, kau penjaga putri kecil itu kan? Aku pernah melihatmu di atas pohon melambaikan tangan padanya. Kau juga yang kadang memberi informasi pada Oyabun. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Pendeta itu kembali menatapnya, menunjukkan kewaspadaan.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. Ia sebenarnya yakin pendeta itu bukan orang jahat saat mau saja disuruh bandit bernama Buggy ikut menyandera Putri Vivi kala itu. Di atas pohon yang lain pula, ia sudah melihat hati bersihnya saat pendeta kelaparan itu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan bongkahan emas yang tersembunyi di dalam mochi yang ia makan saat festival berlangsung di lapangan istana. Dan, ia tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya lebih jauh karena Oyabun pun segera datang menolong Vivi.

"Matamu awas juga ya? Aku memang suka keluyuran di luar daripada berdiam diri di istana. Namun, malam ini sebenarnya aku ada tugas lain."

"Lantas, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau buta arah, Tuan. Kupikir kau mencari jalan keluar Edo. Kebetulan aku hendak ke Kyoto mengantar surat penting, mungkin kita bisa berjalan bersama kalau kau tak keberatan."

"Surat dari Shogun, sepertinya pekerjaan yang berbahaya," pendeta itu merasa ada maksud lain yang disembunyikan di balik senyum misterius itu. "Kau bermaksud menjadikanku bodyguard-mu? Kau pasti sudah mengamati aksiku juga bukan?"

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri, Tuan. Lagipula, kau memang bukan pendeta biasa," kata wanita itu sedikit terkejut namun ia tetap menjaga sikap kalemnya. "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memandumu. Malam ini, kita tidur dulu."

Pendeta itu mengangguk setuju. Penawaran itu tidak buruk. Toh, itu bukan ajakan untuk tidur bersama. Yang jelas, malam di Edo bukan hanya malam milik sebagian orang saja yang menikmati kehangatan bersama di futon mereka.

**END**

* * *

**Udah, singkat az ya? Idenya habis untuk kemesraan SanNa^^ **

**Lagipula di AU tsb, interaksi zorobin emang ga sebanyak sanami jadinya aku bingung juga mau critain gimana. Yg jelas, mereka setipe. Oiya, aku ga tau nama mereka di AU ini. Zoro sih dipanggil Boo-san oleh Oyabun.  
**

**Sayang, versi Luffy-nya ga bisa dibuat karena Hancock-nya blom ada (cuma muncul di opening clip ke-11 sebelum crita di episode 406-407 ini bergulir tapi kuharap AU ini muncul lagi di 100 episode mendatang).**

**Btw, pendeta itu boleh kawin kan? Klo sanami bisa kumpul kebo, setidaknya zorobin bisa ada sisi romantic-nya juga (jd inget Miroku di manga/anime Inuyasha)**


End file.
